Wizarding Idol
by TheSeverusSnapeFanClub
Summary: Read it if you wish, but I'm not promising Shakespeare.  Still, now we have five published stories.  Yay!
1. The First Chapter

Luna and her friends- well, the closest thing she had to friends- Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Ron, were just walking along a hallway on a crisp October day on their way to the library. It was a perfectly normal day, perhaps even better than normal. The sunlight streamed through the courtyard windows and hit the stone floors, leaving warm golden patches where it passed. Luna was just thinking about this, trailing slightly behind the group, not watching really where she was going, when Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to an abrupt stop, leaving Neville and Luna to crash into them and fall. Dazedly, Luna picked herself up, dusting off her robes. Idly wondering why they had stopped, Luna inserted herself between Hermione and Neville to read the poster she now saw they were gathered around. It read the following:

**Interested in singing? Looking to possibly earn some gold? Aged fifteen or up? Well, all your dreams are about to come true! You could be on Wizarding Idol! What are you waiting for? The auditions are Thursday, October 21. Sign up now!**

Below that, a sign up sheet materialized, shimmering gold as the edges blurred into focus. It appeared that most of the Slytherin students had signed up, and a few scattered names from other houses read down the list.

"Hey, I've never heard of Wizarding Idol before!" said Harry.

"What?" cried Ron. "It's only one of the most popular TV shows in the wizarding world!"

Neville suggested signing up.

"That would be right funny, Neville! Imagine Harry trying to sing!"

"Forget Harry, _Malfoy_'s signed up! Come on, how absurd is that!"

"Let's sign up as a joke! I mean, it's not like we'd get in or anything! Hogwarts has a long non-theatrical history, and it's up to us to keep it going!"

With that, Harry pulled a quill out of his pocket and wrote:

**Harry Potter….Gryffindor**

**Ron Weasley….Gryffindor**

**Hermione Granger…Gryffindor**

**Neville Longbottom…..Gryffindor**

And,

**Luna Lovegood…Ravenclaw**

Slightly stunned with this turn of events, Luna barely had time to gather her thoughts before the sign-up sheet and poster shimmered gold and began to dissolve. And it was too late to do anything about it. Luna Lovegood was auditioning for Wizarding Idol. And she'd never sung a note outside of the shower.

…**.**


	2. The Second Chapter

**Chapter 2:**

The next day, Luna would have realized that something extremely odd was going on if she hadn't been so tired. She had spent the night in Gryffindor common room with Hermione giggling over a copy of the Quibbler (or Witch Weekly) and singing off key. Since they had all entered the competition together, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started being a lot more friendly to Luna and Neville. Usually the golden trio kept themselves to themselves… but she shook away that thought. It was history of magic next, and she'd brought a pillow to class, since the professor had mentioned a lecture on the life cycle of trolls. She needed… sleep. She didn't really care _why_ Ron, Harry, and Hermione were being friendly to her, so long as they were, did she? Even if just a _little_ more friendly with her than Neville? She was probably imagining it. She imagined things a lot. Luna drifted off until the bell rang after class, and she realized she was ten minutes late for lunch. Expecting there to be no seats left at Ravenclaw, she made her way over to a deserted area of the Slytherin table… of course. Never mind. Not sure why she was sighing slightly, she went to sit with her new… friends.

Luna woke up with a start at three AM, bright and early. She remembered the dream she had been having. It seemed like it was from her past at first, more like a memory than a dream. She had heard her mother singing. She couldn't quite make out the words, but the melody was that of a song her father and her mother had once sang after dinner. When she had read the Lord of the Rings at a very young age, the thing that really stuck in her mind was the way hobbits and others were always singing so much, and how they could pick up songs so quickly. So they had sang a dinner-song from one of the books, and Luna always would sing it to herself whenever she needed courage or when she was feeling blue. The remembrance startled her, and lost in her reverie, she suddenly realized that her alarm had gone off. Three fifteen. She got up, shook her head slightly to clear it, brushed her teeth, fed the qwirkles living in her trunk, and padded out of the dorm to go take her weekly cooking lesson with the house elves. Today, they would be making cherries jubilee.


End file.
